The field of the invention is metal polishing and cleaning/disinfecting cylindrical objects. The invention relates more particularly to devices for cleaning cylindrical objects such as the spokes of a wheel of a motor vehicle and also the cleaning and disinfecting of objects made from tubing such as wheelchairs, hospital beds, gurneys and the like.
The wheels of a motor vehicle often become coated with materials which detract from their natural shine. Often, the material which coats the spokes is difficult to remove such as road tar. Furthermore, since the spokes can often be viewed from both sides of the wheel, it is important that all surfaces be cleaned for optimum appearance.
Paramedics are required to clean and disinfect emergency equipment which often becomes stained with blood and other fluids. This job is often time consuming because such fluids can dry and become very difficult to remove. Typically, hand held cloths are used for this process.
Polishing rags which are impregnated with a polishing compound are known. One such cloth is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,001. The cloth is designed to provide a wax coat without the need for buffing. A lotion applicator utilizing a lotion carrying strip is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,652. It is suggested for use for applying lotions to various parts of the human body.
Most thin cylindrical objects are tediously cleaned by a flat polishing cloth which has been covered with a cleaning/waxing compound and squeezed and moved lengthwise along the spokes. Unfortunately, this cleans only two opposite sides of the spoke and it is very difficult to do a thorough job with such materials.